


May we talk

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Ikora has something to ask The Speaker.





	May we talk

As the meeting had come to a close and everyone left. The Speaker stayed behind to organize the papers. It's going to be a long night ahead of her. But at least this consensus meeting went more smoothly than the last one.   
  
Future War Cult seems pretty proud of themselves for winning the faction rally for the first time (but that's only because people liked the weapons) And they always seem to feel too cocky about everything. 

Whatever.

She has to play a neutral role.   
  
"Speaker, may I have a word  with you for a moment?" Ikora's voice cut through her thoughts and nearly caused her to spilled the papers that were shoved into the journal.   
  
The Speaker turns around to face Ikora, tucking the journal under her arm.   
  
"Of course, Ikora, what is it?" Her tone was deceiving. Because how much her voice seemed calm, under the mask she was starting to freak out.

  
"You've seemed to be out of it recently, and you barely spoke during today's meeting," The Warlock vanguard pauses. "Is everything alright."   
  
"I have noticed it too, things have been stressful the last few months," She stops herself before continuing.   
  
"Ikora Rey, may I ask you something, not as Speaker and Vanguard, but as Ikora and Cynthos."   
  
The Warlock is silent for a moment. "Of course, anything said between us stays between us." 

That comment was enough to lift half of the weight crushing down on Cynthos' shoulders, but not enough for her to feel better.   
  
"Was me becoming The Speaker a good option?" A pause. "I know I'm never going to be like him, never to his level of professionalism. I know I'm trying my best but," Cynthos stops to let out a shaky breath and blink away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.   
  
"I don't think I'm really ready for all of this." 

Ikora is silent for a moment, and Cythos starts wondering if she had said too much. She should have just kept quiet.

But if she did. She would have exploded under the pressure.

“If you want my honest opinion, I believe it was a good idea for you to become the Speaker. You were one of my trusted students, and while you still might be young and have a long way ahead of you, you are going to do just fine.”  A smile tugged on her lips and The Speaker truly felt at ease. Feeling the rest of the weight on her shoulders lifting.

“Thank you, Ikora, I really needed to hear that.” She straightens herself out. 

“Anytime, Speaker.”


End file.
